Alal Sorna
Alal Sorna is the 23rd President of the Federation serving between 2414-2420. He won a historical election getting nearly all planets but five in the entire Federation. After his service as Vice President for both Greenwood and Hedrin administrations, he has continued to put himself into the political arena despite several attacks including one where he lost his foot and another where his symbiont was nearly stolen from him. He continues to be one of the more progressive leaders the Federation has seen. Background Information Alal Sorna Zon was born on May 20, 2353, in Mak'ala, Trill to Merle Zon (2320) and Ferana Zon (2319-2379). His surname is taken from the symbiont Sorna after he was joined in July, 2375. Alal has a younger sister named Joza Zon (2356) who has two children - names unspecified. Alal's mother died during a skiing accident on Mars' Mt. Olympus in 2379. After the USS Kelvin Archive bombing, Sorna was injured and required treatment on Trill. The symbiont was removed to recover in the pools of Mak'ala while Alal remained in a medically induced coma from February 2407 to March 2408. Due to the severity of his other injuries, Alal required a right foot amputation. While Sorna made a recovery it continues to suffer from mild amnesia, as well as a more fragile state. Alal has two cats, Coal and Diamond, which he adopted in 2412. Personal Life Herannah Bacher (2369-2372): Alal met his first serious girlfriend while in high school. They continued to date until she could no longer support his choice to become a Joined Trill. The two remain amicable friends. Devina Easton (2411-2414): Alal met his ex-girlfriend in 2411 through her position in the Defense Department. While familiar with each other, the two did not better acquaint until the death of Alal's wife in 2411. Able to relate to the death of a loved one, Devina was able to offer much needed support. Despite protests from his children, Alal eventually proposed and the two were engaged, until April of 2414 when the symbionts relationship with Theresa Sparks became more intense. Unable to have an open relationship and unhappy in the role of partner to the President, they amicably separated. They have one child. Current Spouse(s) Theresa Sparks Sorna met his second wife, Theresa Sparks, in 2411 when he had been abducted from his host Alal and put into another host named Sarin. Sarin was a Syndicate man who was put into Sura IV and charged with the attack on the VP that had taken Sorna in the first place. Unknown to everyone else, the symbiont inside of Sarin was Sorna (not Lyon). Eventually Sorna was given back to Alal. After, Theresa and Alal continued to be friends. This became more when they were sent back in time during his election. This relationship is strictly between Sorna (the symbiont) and Theresa. This is due to Sorna's age and trauma from the switch, prompting the Symbiont to have more dominance during the join. In April 2414, Alal became more involved in the relationship when Theresa returned from a brief kidnapping by the Syndicate. Eventually, both host and symbiont fell in love and they were married. Previous Spouse(s) Reena Gorban-Finn Alal met his late wife, Renna Sorna (nee Gorban-Finn), during his work with the Trill Council in 2376 - Alal as an aide and Reena as a secretary. Coming from a joined Trill family herself (Reena's mother), Reena understood the inclusion of a symbiont into family life and was able to accept Alal for all his memories. She stayed by Alal's side for his own political ambitions, running beside him for his Vice Presidential run in 2401. Later, she was his primary caregiver after the USS Kelvin Archive attacks. When Reena collapsed in 2411, she sustained a massive head injury and was unable to recover. She died a week later. They have two children, a son and daughter; as well as one granddaughter. Children Alal has two children with Reena Gorban-Fin including Aster Sorna and Mason Sorna-Finn. Aster is a prestigious brain surgeon and Mason is an immigration lawyer. Mason was joined to a Symbiont in March, 2412. Alal has one daughter with Devina Easton named Violet Sorna. Please see the link for more information. Alas has two children with Theresa Sparks named Christopher Sorna and Merelle Sorna. Alal adopted one son from Theresa Sparks named Calen Sorna. Alal adopted a child between Elle Greenwood and Titus Roque named Kylo Sorna. Grandchildren Alal has a grandchild from Aster and Jackson named Melliah Moyer. Alal has two grandchildren from Mason and Samantha named Zonathan Von and Xander Von. Education and Career Alal attended the University of Trill from 2370-2373 with a fast-tracked degree in Political Science. He later went to Harvard University from 2373-2375 to get his masters in Federation Politics. In tangent to this, Alal was enrolled in the Initiate Program from 2371 to 2375. After being joined to the Symbiont in 2375, he returned to Trill to get his PhD while working for the Councilmen of Trill. Upon receiving his doctorate, Alal continued to serve under Councilmen Yon until the conservatives won the seat in 2378. Alal later moved to Earth to work for President Nanietta Bacco from 2381-2390 until Bacco left office. Alal remained on Earth after Sariel was elected but had a contentious relationship with Vice President La'Flen - a fellow Trill politician. In 2394, Alal ran and obtained the position as Councilmen of Trill. He stayed there until the end of his term when Christopher Greenwood asked him to be his Vice President. Winning the election, he assumed the position in 2401. When Greenwood announced that he would be stepping down in 2408, Alal put in his bid to represent the Progressive party and was elected in the primaries with Ilton Ansari as his Vice President's choice. In February 2407, Alal was critically injured during the attack on the senior Federation officials after the USS Kelvin Archive terrorist attack and was forced to withdraw his candidacy. Later, when he woke from his coma, Alal put in his application to take over as Trill Councilmen once more from Ayson Grier; however, when Zahir al-Khalid resigned as Secretary of State, Alal dropped from the Trill race and took over the position. In 2411, Vice President Michael Richardson V (Beyond) resigned due to increasing mental stress. As a result, Alal was appointed as the Vice President, despite being part of the opposite party. He began to campaign for the primaries in 2412 and won, choosing Avandar Devrix as his Vice Presidential pick. Alal won the election by an unprecedented landslide, winning every major planet other than Bijani. Currently, Alal serves as the President of the Federation from 2414-2420. Symbiont History Sorna was born on November 3, 1801. #Polis Sorna (2001-2039) - Engineer (1 child) #Eran Sorna (2039-2138) - Environmentalist (3 children, males - 2 known) #Alara Sorna (2138-2227) - Terraformation (4 children) #Regon Sorna (2227-2280) - Symbiosis Commission (2 children) #Melliah Sorna (2280-2375) - Medical doctor (1 child) #Saren Sorna (May 2412-July 2412) - Syndicate Captain #Alal Sorna (2375-Current) - Politician (President of Federation) (3 children) Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2353 Category:All Characters